


Omega purosangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco è un omega, ma non per questo è intenzionato a sottomettersi.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: HARRY POTTER	Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter	Omegaverse





	Omega purosangue

Omega purosangue

 

Draco si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere e si appoggiò contro la parete di pietra. La luce delle torce creava dei giochi di ombra sul suo viso e quello di Harry, ritto in piedi davanti a lui.

Le iridi verde smeraldo di Potter erano liquide.

“Non pensavo che saresti venuto davvero qui… Dimenticavo, però, che vai sempre in giro di notte. Se quel vecchio idiota del preside…”. Iniziò a dire Malfoy.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e immaginò una serie di cuscini intenti a cadere. Riaprì gli occhi e li vide precipitare dal soffitto della stanza delle necessità, uno finì sul capo di Draco, zittendolo.

Andavano da disegni a righe a colorazioni di stoffa di un giallo canarino spento.

Malfoy mugugnò, calciò il cuscino che lo aveva colpito e sbuffò. Il suo era rosa a righe fucsia, imbellettato da del merletto bianco e stinto.

“Non temo questi mezzucci, Potter. Dicevo che se quell’idiota del preside non ti regalasse punti soltanto perché esisti e respiri, avresti fatto perdere la Coppa delle Case ai Grifondoro da anni” borbottò. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle lattea, arrossandogliela. Scottando soprattutto sotto le orecchie e all’attaccatura dei capelli.

Malfoy ogni tanto avvertiva delle fitte al bassoventre e sentiva i suoi glutei stranamente umidi pressare contro la stoffa dei boxer.

Harry gli slacciò la cravatta, sentendolo ansimare.

“Sono qui per questioni più importanti. Il tuo odore mi ha fatto intendere stessi per passare il tuo primo calore. Non mi hai invitato per quello?” domandò. Le sue narici fremevano e sentiva i feromoni pizzicargliele. Una sensazione di desiderio lo solleticava alla bocca dello stomaco.

Il Serpeverde avvampò e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Anche tu sei un inesperto, non deridermi solo perché non sei un omega” borbottò.

< Mio padre non deve venirlo a sapere > pensò.

Harry lo premette contro il muro e Draco spalancò le gambe di riflesso.

“Per chi mi hai preso? Io non sono razzista né verso i babbani, né verso gli omega. Piuttosto, ci sarebbe solo mancato fossi nato alpha. Saresti stato insopportabile” borbottò.

“Se me lo chiedono, io ho preso te ed io sono l’alpha” farfugliò Draco. Le sue gote erano arrossate e rassomigliavano a due pomi bollenti.

“Tranquillo. Non ci faremo scoprire e comunque negherei di essermi anche solo lontanamente avvicinato in quel senso al mio rivale di sempre” ribatté Harry.

Draco iniziò a spogliarsi e Potter distolse lo sguardo, la punta delle orecchie gli divenne accaldata.

< Sto cercando di fare il duro, ma sono abbastanza preoccupato. Non so proprio come la devo gestire, mai avrei pensato che Malfoy avrebbe chiesto aiuto proprio a me. Questa è… la prima volta di entrambi > pensò.

“Paura Potter?” lo derise Draco. I suoi vestiti erano stati abbandonati sui cuscini per terra.

“Ti piacerebbe, Malfoy” ribatté Harry.

Comparve un letto e Draco vi si stese su un fianco, indicandosi con l’indice.

Harry lo raggiunse e lo vide rabbrividire, gli occhi color ghiaccio del purosangue erano liquide. Sotto l’aria strafottente, c’era uno sguardo smarrito.

“Sei tu quello che ha sempre paura” disse, stendendosi al suo fianco. Iniziò a sua volta a spogliarsi, liberandosi delle vesti con movimenti i più rapidi possibili.

“N-non dire assurdità… sfregiato” ringhiò Malfoy.

Harry lo baciò, mozzandogli il fiato, e Draco si abbandonò sul letto con un gorgoglio. La sua eccitazione crebbe, mentre Harry, ora a sua volta ignudo, gli saliva di sopra.

“Ti pr…”. Iniziò a implorare Malfoy, il viso completamente rosso, ma si morse la lingua.

Harry iniziò a baciarle il suo corpo pallido e accaldato, sentendolo bollente al tocco delle labbra. Gli spalancò le gambe con una mano e si sputò sull’altra. S’inumidì le dita muovendole ed iniziò a prepararlo.

Draco mugolò una serie di gemiti desideroso. Si aggrappò al lenzuolo candido e cercò di riprendere aria, ansimando, avvertiva delle fitte in tutto il corpo. Le sue gambe si aprirono più del normale ed Harry vide che riusciva ad entrare con tutte le dita. Inebriato lo preparò con l’interno pugno, gli sfuggì un rivolo di saliva dalla bocca, mentre i feromoni lo investivano.

Draco gridò, mentre Harry gli mordeva il collo, lasciandogli il segno di un succhiotto.

< I professori chiudono un occhio sull’utilizzo che gli studenti fanno di nascosto della stanza delle necessità perché sanno le problematiche degli alpha e degli omega che la frequentano. La magia a malapena ci mette un freno > pensò Potter.

“Mio” soffiò all’orecchio di Draco.

Malfoy perse il controllo, lasciò andare il lenzuolo e si aggrappò ad Harry.

“Tuo adesso…” biascicò.

< Potrei fargliela pagare per tutte quelle volte che ha trattato male i suoi elfi domestici o i suoi compagni, ma credo che questa situazione imbarazzante già basti > pensò Harry. Fece scivolare fuori il pugno, completamente umido e lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Si udì lo schiocco delle ossa di Draco, mentre il giovane si tendeva completamente ad arco. Harry iniziò a muoverlo su e giù, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto e Malfoy lo tenne così forte da graffiarlo, dimenando il bacino.

Harry continuò a prenderlo, ignorando che Draco era venuto sporcando di sperma il lenzuolo. Avvertiva delle ondate di aggressività invaderlo, mentre il suo desiderio di alpha lo spingeva a tenere un ritmo spasmodico. Morse diverse volte il cuscino, fino a strappare la stoffa, sedando l’ira.

Draco si accasciò con dei mugolii soddisfatti, quando Harry venne dentro di lui.

Harry gli accarezzò la giugulare, ma scosse il capo, facendo finire delle ciocche more davanti la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta. Osservò Draco addormentarsi e si massaggiò la spalla.

< Per quanto sia stato piacevole, spero non diventi un’abitudine. Se lo marchiassi, rovinerei la vita di entrambi > pensò. Si sdraiò sul letto a faccia in su, nell’incoscienza Draco lo abbracciò. Harry gli fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto, che si alzava e abbassava ancora in modo irregolare, gliela accarezzò passandogli le dita tra i capelli lisci, e si appisolò a sua volta.


End file.
